Overmastering
by Star Ice
Summary: Jogado em um mundo que jamais pensou ser capaz de existir, Milo se vê preso a coisas que ele nunca cogitou. Agora que está preso a esse mundo, será ele capaz de se libertar? Ou sucumbirá diante daqueles sentimentos inexplicáveis? CAMUS&MILO. YAOI. LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

**OVERMASTERING**

**Título: **Overmastering

**Autora: **Star Ice

**Categoria: **Saint Seiya

**Casal: **Camus e Milo

**Sinopse: **Milo Rokos é um detetive que trabalha principalmente desmascarar traições a pedido de muitas mulheres. Enquanto ele investigava o belo francês, Camus Le Blanc, Milo acaba em uma situação que ele jamais pode imaginar que se encontraria. Todos seus conceitos desmoronam quando ele, involuntariamente participa de um leilão no seleto Clube Olympus. Agora que está preso a esse mundo, será ele capaz de se libertar? Ou sucumbirá diante daqueles sentimentos inexplicáveis?

**Notas: **Saint Seiya não me pertence. Essa fanfic possui conteúdo homoerótico e cenas BDSM. Caso se sinta ofendido por esse conteúdo, por favor, saia dessa página.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Aquilo era estranho. Isso era tudo o que Milo pensava, enquanto observava o belo ruivo que estava caminhando de forma distraída pelo shopping, enquanto olhava algumas vitrines que exibiam produtos de marcenaria. Milo Rokos era um belíssimo exemplar de homem grego, que renovava as esperanças de que os gregos poderiam descender dos deuses que se deitavam com belas mortais. Sua pele bronzeada e o corpo definido fazia com que muitas mulheres suspirasse e, algumas mais fracas, desmaiassem. Seus cabelos loiros longos e ondulados, que iam até um pouco abaixo da linha do ombro. Os olhos eram azuis claros e que quase sempre possuíam um brilho de malícia.

Há mais de cinco anos trabalhava como detetive. Era um trabalho divertido, que dava um bom dinheiro e que não precisava fazer sempre. Em sua opinião, era o trabalho perfeito. Atualmente, estava investigando aquele belo francês ruivo a pedido da noiva. Como um bom detetive, havia feito sua pesquisa sobre o homem: Camus Le Blanc. Vinte e seis anos. Dono de uma grande vinícola na ilha de Tilos, assim como também de um fabuloso restaurante no centro de Athenas. Já fazia três semanas que o estava seguindo e não havia identificado nenhum tipo de atitude suspeita. Porém, era justamente isso que tornava tudo tão... Estranho!

Desde que começara aquele trabalho, Milo havia adquirido a habilidade de identificar se pessoas possuíam ou não alguma coisa a esconder. Toda a sua experiência lhe gritava a plenos pulmões: Camus Le Blanc escondia algo! Seu orgulho como detetive estava em jogo e ele jurava que iria descobrir, sabe-se lá o que aquele ruivo estava escondendo.

Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando ele viu Camus entrando em uma loja de materiais de construção. Alguém poderia deixar isso passar, afinal, aparentemente, Camus só estava visitando uma simples loja. No entanto, Milo já havia perdido a quanta de quantas traições havia flagrado em lugares como aquele.

Mais do que rapidamente adentrou a mesma loja, seguindo um pouco mais atrás do ruivo. Não demorou muito e uma atendente se aproximou de Camus, fazendo com que Milo retirasse quase que imediatamente a câmera digital de dentro do bolso, assim como o gravador.

- "_Hora do flagrante, ruivo!_" – pensou com um sorriso predador.

- Gostaria de ajuda senhor? – indagou a atendente com um sorriso gentil, porém parecia cheio de segundas intenções.

Milo não pode deixar de estranhar aquilo. Ao que lhe parecia, Camus Le Blanc era um homem sofisticado e que parecia apreciar as coisas boas: vinhos, comidas e lugares. Porém aquela mulher era incrivelmente vulgar e não parecia se encaixar. Milo suspeitava que se Camus possuísse uma amante, ela seria uma mulher sofisticada e bonita, porém nunca pensaria que ela poderia aparentar tamanha vulgaridade.

- Apenas estou olhando. Caso precise de algo a chamo – a resposta foi fria. Muito fria, mesmo se você estivesse tentando manter as aparências concluiu Milo. Não era aquela mulher.

Por algum tempo, Milo seguiu Camus de forma cuidadosa e discreta. Houve momentos em que teve que fingir estar interessado em algum produto, apenas para que o ruivo não suspeitasse. Porém, depois que a atendente foi dispensada, Camus não falou com nenhuma outra mulher. Outros dois atendentes vieram, porém esses eram homens e, assim como a mulher, receberam a mesma resposta fria. Enquanto olhava para algumas latas de tinta, Milo estava decidido a arquivar esse caso em sua sessão de casos mais frustrantes... O problema era que ele teria de criar essa sessão.

- Ora, ora... Quem temos aqui? Só o francês mais sexy do mundo!

Milo quase pulou para trás das latas de tintas ao escutar aquilo. Olhou rapidamente para ver quem havia falado aquilo e sua boca se abriu de tal maneira, que ele jurou ter escutado sua mandíbula estralando. A pessoa que havia chamado Camus era, definitivamente, de parar o transito! Era uma mulher alta, com os cabelos loiros longos e cacheados. A pele clara e os olhos azuis piscina, completando o conjunto do rosto belíssimo com uma charmosa pinta logo abaixo do olho direito. Ela usava uma calça justa branca e uma camisa unissex azul bebê, com uma echarpe branca.

- "_Por Zeus! Tem que ser essa beleza!_" – gritou em pensamento.

- Oh, _bon après-midi_ Afrodite – cumprimentou Camus em um tom educado, parecendo levemente surpreso.

- Ai... Esse seu sotaque francês um dia me mata! – riu Afrodite, dando um gritinho encenado enquanto se abanava.

- Pare de brincar – comentou com um meio sorriso. – Mas o que faz aqui? Ainda mais sem ele.

- Comprinhas – a resposta foi seguida de uma piscadela maliciosa.

Milo arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou para o carrinho que Afrodite empurrava. Detectou ganchos, cordas e fitas, assim como alguns outros produtos de marcenaria.

- Ah, você vai hoje ao clube, não é? Já faz séculos que você não vai! – rogou Afrodite de maneira dramática demais.

- Não, eu não tenho um animal de estimação para ir. Para mim, não há prazer em ir se eu não tiver um animal de estimação.

- Ai! É só comprar um no leilão! Soube que vão fazer um no evento de hoje à noite. Parece que é uma safra inteirinha de filhotes! – ao dizer isso, Afrodite bateu palmas entusiasmado.

- Estou vendo que vai comprar um. O que houve com último que você comprou? – indagou curioso, olhando-o com certa repreenda.

- Ficou desobediente demais! Sou um homem que gosta de bichinhos que obedecem ao que falo!

Milo ignorou quase toda a frase, exceto uma parte: "Sou um homem"... Com descrença olhou mais atentamente para Afrodite. Não dava para acreditar. Aquilo ali era homem? E ele que pensava que o mito de Hermafrodito não era real.

- Bem... Você sabe que eu prefiro os selvagens. Os animais que o clube leiloa são bem treinados, para mim o divertido está em treiná-los e depois colher os frutos.

- Falando como o dono de uma vinícola... Mas você bem que poderia aparecer por lá. Quem sabe não se interessa por um? Até mesmo os animais de leilão podem trazer alguma diversão para você.

Ao dizer isso, Afrodite se despediu e foi embora. Camus saiu da loja sem levar nada, enquanto Milo tentava absorver todas as informação que havia recebido naquele pequeno encontro. Se Camus fosse a esse clube, talvez conseguisse flagrá-lo porém não tinha certeza de o ruivo iria.

- Oh trabalhinho difícil... – resmungou baixo, saindo da loja pouco depois que o ruivo.

* * *

Já era por volta das dezenove horas. Milo não conseguia deixar de se sentir frustrado ao máximo, enquanto observava o apartamento onde Camus morava. O francês havia voltado para o apartamento cerca de uma hora depois do shopping e já fazia mais de cinco horas que o grego se encontrava de prontidão em frente ao apartamento. Milo estava em seu carro, já com uma expressão de poucos amigos. Sua comida já havia terminado e não poderia se dar ao luxo de sair para comprar nada, afinal, não queria perder qualquer tipo de movimentação.

Foi então, que finalmente, Camus saiu de seu apartamento. O ruivo estava impecável em um smoking preto, o que era deixava mais do que óbvio que não estava indo a qualquer lugar. Milo quase gritou em empolgação. Seria agora! Finalmente o pegaria em flagrante e poderia dar aquele caso como encerrado.

Assim que o ruivo arrancou com o carro, Milo contou mentalmente até vinte, antes de segui-lo. Demorou cerca de quinze minutos, até que Camus entrou no estacionamento do que parecia ser uma casa noturna incrivelmente chique. Milo estacionou a algumas vagas de distância e seguiu o ruivo com calma. Observou ele falar com o segurança e lhe mostrar um cartão, provavelmente o cartão de sócio do clube. O segurança sorriu e fez uma reverencia, entregando-lhe o que parecia ser uma máscara, antes de lhe permitir a entrada.

- "_Droga, espero que esse segurança não seja muito esperto_" – pensou, enquanto andava como a maior tranquilidade que podia em direção à porta.

Estava pronto para entrar pela porta, quando sentiu a mão do segurança segurá-lo pelo ombro.

- "_Merda!_"

- Ei, você não pode entrar por aqui, cara – falou o segurança, fazendo com que Milo o olhasse com um semblante nervoso. – Você entra pela entrada lateral.

Milo precisou se conter para não expressar a surpresa que sentia. Ao que parecia, estavam esperando alguém e ele deveria ser parecido com essa pessoa. Seria ainda mais fácil entrar do que havia imaginado.

- Foi mal, por onde eu entro mesmo? – perguntou dando um sorriso descontraído.

O segurança lhe indicou o caminho. Era o corredor que ficava entre a boate e um prédio secretarial. Assim que chegou lá, não conseguiu deixar de se surpreender ao ver a fila que era formado por homens e mulheres jovens, que deveriam ter entre os dezoito e vinte e três anos. Tentando manter a calma, se colocando na fila, logo atrás de um garoto que parecia incrivelmente jovem.

Demorou um pouco, até que a porta se abriu, revelando um homem alto, com cabelos castanhos e físico robusto. Milo sentiu um frio lhe percorrer a espinha. Se aquele cara soubesse que estava tentando entrar de forma nada legal, provavelmente sairia dali em uma ambulância.

- "_Droga... Eu devia ter renovado meu plano de saúde..._"

A fila começou a andar e o pânico de Milo aumentou. Todos que entravam na boate, estavam entregando ao homem um papel e recebiam uma caixinha fina retangular branca.

- "_Merda... Merda... Merda..._"

Quando o garoto a sua frente entrou, Milo sentiu vontade de correr.

- Cadê o seu CR, loirinho? – indagou o homem, encarando-o com uma expressão séria.

- Hm... Eu meio que... Perdi... – murmurou em resposta, completamente nervoso.

Os olhos castanhos escuros do homem o encararam por vários segundos, antes de suspirar e se virar para entrar.

- Me segue. Vamos ver se consigo fazer um novo para você – mandou.

Milo sentiu uma onda de alivio. Aquele deveria ser seu dia de sorte, caso contrario, não teria tanta sorte assim. Entrou atrás do homem, parando em uma sala quase vazia, exceto por um computador com impressora. O homem sentou-se em frente ao computador e começou a mexer nele.

- Nome?

- Milo Rokos.

- Idade?

- 24 anos.

- Nacionalidade?

- Grego.

- Certo. Isso não é muito, mas vai bastar para que você possa participar do leilão – declarou o homem, colocando o documento para ser impresso. – Você vai ter que falar com o seu responsável por treino, para conseguir uma segunda via do seu CR.

- Sim, valeu por deixar passar – agradeceu, tentando se mostrar o mais descontraído possível.

- Que isso, também já estive no seu lugar. Todo mundo fica nervoso – riu entregando a caixa branca para Milo. – Agora é só esperar naquela sala ali. Troque de roupas ali também e ponha o crachá com o seu número.

- Certo, valeu.

Milo seguiu para a sala que lhe foi indicada, já em sua mente bolando todos os planos para que pudesse escapar e ir atrás de Camus. Porém, assim que abriu a porta, sentiu sua boca se abrir em espanto mais uma vez. Não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo. Ele realmente não conseguia acreditar no que via.

* * *

Camus soltou um longo suspiro, bebendo mais um gole do vinho em sua taça. Havia relutado muito até finalmente ceder e ir ao evento do Clube Olympus. As vinte e sete chamadas de Afrodite foram muito convincentes e irritantes. Porém, ele não estava nem um pouco animado. Era quase humilhante que ele, Camus Le Blanc, comparecesse a um evento do clube sem um animal de estimação.

Ao seu redor haviam inúmeros sócios do clube, todos usando smokings finos. Alguns exibiam seus belos animais com orgulho. Camus não poderia deixar de sentir uma pontada de inveja, observando o porto e a beleza de cada um. Eram todos animais de alto nível.

Seu último animal havia sido descoberto por sua noiva, Natasha Stravinsky. Desde então, não havia mais tido um. Estava quase tentado a comprar um no leilão. Mesmo que preferisse os selvagens, não saberia o quanto mais aguentaria sem um belo animal para exibir e lhe fazer companhia.

- Senhoras e senhores. Nós do Clube Olympus, damos as boas vindas a todos. Dentro de cinco minutos será iniciado o leilão de animais de estimação. Hoje leiloaremos apenas filhotes. Nós do Clube Olympus desejamos a todos uma noite de diversão e prazeres – anunciou a voz pelas caixas de som.

Camus bebeu mais um gole de seu vinho. Talvez ele comprasse um.


	2. Chapter 2

**OVERMASTERING**

**Título: **Overmastering

**Autora: **Star Ice

**Categoria: **Saint Seiya

**Casal: **Camus e Milo

**Sinopse: **Milo Rokos é um detetive que trabalha principalmente desmascarar traições a pedido de muitas mulheres. Enquanto ele investigava o belo francês, Camus Le Blanc, Milo acaba em uma situação que ele jamais pode imaginar que se encontraria. Todos seus conceitos desmoronam quando ele, involuntariamente participa de um leilão no seleto Clube Olympus. Agora que está preso a esse mundo, será ele capaz de se libertar? Ou sucumbirá diante daqueles sentimentos inexplicáveis?

**Notas: **Saint Seiya não me pertence. Essa fanfic possui conteúdo homoerótico e cenas BDSM. Caso se sinta ofendido por esse conteúdo, por favor, saia dessa página.

* * *

**Capítulo II**

Se havia uma palavra capaz de descrever o que Milo estava sentindo naquele exato momento, seria "assombrado". Na sala em que havia acabado de entrar estavam todas as pessoas que antes esperavam na fila, porém o que mais havia lhe espantado era a forma como eles estavam. Homens e mulheres estavam praticamente nus, com a única exceção – para ambos – sendo uma fina tanga cobrindo suas partes íntimas. O mais estranho era a desenvoltura que todos tinham, principalmente as mulheres, parecendo não se envergonharem com a forma com que se encontravam vestidos. Outro detalhe que atraiu sua atenção, era que todos ali usavam coleiras de couro pretas com uma corrente de argolas de ferro prateada.

- Você tem que trocar de roupa, logo nós seremos chamados – comentou uma voz atrás dele.

Milo se virou para ver quem havia dito aquilo, deparando-se com o mesmo garoto que havia ficado a sua frente na fila. Ele era visivelmente mais baixo que o grego, com os cabelos em um tom castanho ondulado que iam até a metade das costas. Possuía os olhos verdes brilhantes e apele rosada. O corpo era infantil, sem resquício de músculos e com traços mais arredondados e femininos. Definitivamente, ele não parecia ser maior de idade. Milo se arriscaria a dizer que ele não possuía nem mesmo dezoito anos.

- O que houve? Você não parece bem – comentou o menor novamente, observando a forma nervosa como Milo estava agindo.

- Estou bem... Apenas... Um pouco ansioso – mentiu sorrindo nervoso, tirando a jaqueta que usava. Deveria continuar com aquele teatro, até que conseguisse encontrar algum meio de sair.

Enquanto se despia, olhou atentamente pela sala. Não seria fácil sair dali. Havia quatro seguranças grandes de terno preto e com aparência muito intimidadora vigiando-os. Quando ficou apenas de cueca, agradeceu mentalmente por ser uma bonita. Seria vergonhoso quase estivesse usando uma velha ou feia.

- Não vai tirar a cueca? – indagou o menor de novo, encarrando Milo com inocência.

- Você também está de cueca – rebateu, pensando que assim calaria o garoto.

Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver o menor rindo abertamente, quase como se houvesse contado uma piada realmente boa. Demorou alguns minutos até que ele parasse de rir, e pegasse a caixinha retangular que Milo havia deixado sobre uma mesa que estava ali perto.

- Aqui dentro tem a tanga e a coleira que você tem que usar. Seu treinador não lhe explicou sobre isso? – indagou ainda rindo, porém de forma mais contida.

Ótimo, mais uma escorregada e Camus poderia dizer adeus ao seu disfarça e olá ao hospital – levando em conta que a risada do menor havia atraído à atenção dos seguranças. Tirou a cueca, quase não conseguindo esconder o prazer ao ver a expressão de choque no rosto do garoto. Milo tinha mais do que motivos para se orgulhar do próprio corpo. Os deuses haviam sido mais do que generosos quando lhe criaram. Assim que colocou a tanga preta, não conseguiu deixar de se sentir desconfortável. Era justa demais, não deitando nada para a imaginação, sem mencionar que a parte de trás era realmente pequena. Mal havia colocado a coleira, quando o som de uma porta se abrindo chamou a atenção de todos na sala.

Um homem alto, vestindo em um smoking cinza escuro e usando uma máscara preta entrou na sala.

- O leilão vai começar. O primeiro animal queira me seguir – pediu o homem alto o bastante para que todos na sala escutassem.

Milo viu quando uma mulher loira andou até a porta. O homem assentiu e os dois saíram, fechando a porta logo em seguida. Apenas aquela cena de poucos segundos já deixou claro a Milo que ele só poderia sair da sala acompanhado.

- "_Merda... Em que encrenca eu me enfiei?!_" – pensou nervoso, passando a mão pelos cabelos dourados.

- Nervoso? – indagou o garoto que ainda estava próximo dele. – Eu também estou. Fico imaginando como será o mestre que me comprar. Da um friozinho na barriga, você não concorda? Ah... Aproposito, meu nome é Shun.

A expressão animada e sorridente do mais novo fez Milo se sentir um pouco desconcertado. Ele não tinha muitas pistas, mas também não era por ser loiro que era idiota. Com o pouco que havia escutado e percebido a sua volta, já havia compreendido que aquele era um leilão de pessoas, porém o mais estranho era a forma como todos agiam sobre aquilo. Ele podia ver expressões ansiosas e nervosas, mas em nenhum momento havia expressões que indicassem tristeza ou medo, sentimentos normais de se esperar em situações como aquela.

– Você não é muito novo para estar aqui não? – indagou, sem conseguir deixar de ficar curioso sobre aquele fato.

- Tenho vinte e dois anos, apesar de parecer ter menos – respondeu sorrindo abertamente. - E você? Quantos anos têm? Que tipo de mestre você imagina que vai te comprar? O que você prefere: cavalete ou suspenção? Eu gosto mais de suspenção, apesar de que o cavalete é legal quando...

Milo não deixou que ele terminasse de falar, lhe tapando a boca com ambas as mãos. Seus olhos azuis claros estavam arregalados. Que tipo de coisa haviam sido feitas com aquele garoto para ele falar daquelas coisas com tanta facilidade?! O pior de tudo: Como ele conseguia falar daquilo com tanta normalidade. Não entendam errado, Milo não era um puritano certinho, que gostava de sexo 'papai-mamãe'. Ele também gostava de uma sacanagem ou duas no sexo e até mesmo falava abertamente sobre isso, sem qualquer problema e constrangimento. Mas aquilo... Milo não conseguia imaginar coisas como aquilo sendo possível.

Os olhos verdes o encararam por alguns segundos, como se não entendesse o que o loiro estava fazendo. Foi então que um brilho de compreensão surgiu nos olhos verdes, para logo ser completado por um brilho de choque. Se livrando da mão do grego, ele o olhou com descrença.

- Você... Você é um... _Selvagem_! – exclamou com a voz apenas um pouco mais alta do que um sussurro, grifando a última palavra. – Como você entrou aqui? É louco?!

- Tsk... Eu estava trabalhando. Sou detetive e um cara que estou investigando entrou aqui... – resmungou Milo, olhando para os lados um pouco nervoso. Será que seria denunciado?

- Isso é ruim! Muito ruim! Hoje é dia de leilão e eles pensão que você é um pet treinado! – exclamou Shun baixinho realmente nervoso.

- Quando souberem que não sou... Vão me deixar ir? – indagou esperanço, porém o olhar cético que recebeu lhe fez perder todas as esperanças.

- Você tem ideia de onde você está? – indagou sério, com um olhar totalmente oposto a sua aparência. – Esse é o Clube Olympus! Um clube BDSM apenas para Vips de toda a Grécia e até mesmo do mundo! Cada pet leiloado aqui passa por um treinamento especial de mais de um ano e valemos em média 3,2 milhões cada! Se você for comprado, e a casa ou o mestre descobrir que é um selvagem, acredite, você vai ter de agradecer se sair daqui vivo.

Milo sentiu o restante da cor de seu rosto sumir. Como ele sairia dessa agora?

- Tem alguma sugestão para eu fugir daqui?

- A menos que você seja faixa preta, ou consiga ficar invisível para passar pelos seguranças, sugiro começar a rezar – declarou arqueando uma sobrancelha com certo ar de deboche.

~~{::Overmasterin::}~~

Camus pressionou os lábios, formando uma linha reta. Ele não estava realmente muito feliz naquele momento. Já haviam sido leiloados mais de quinze animais, porém, nenhum lhe chamou o mínimo de atenção. Não que eles não fossem bonitos. Por Deus! Era um mais belo do que o outro. Verdadeiros animais de primeira classe, com um CR digno de dez estrelas douradas. O problema real estava nele. Desde que havia iniciado aquele hobby, ele nunca havia tido um animal que não fosse um selvagem. Ele havia desenvolvido um prazer quase anormal em tais tipos, sempre sentindo uma excitação inimaginável enquanto os treinava desde o básico.

Ergueu os orbes azuis escuros para o puff cilíndrico branco que estava ajeitado no pequeno palco onde ocorria o leilão. Naquele momento era exibido outro animal de alto nível. Ele tinha as feições delicadas e o ar infantil que certamente atrairia muitos dos sócios do clube. Os olhos verdes eram realmente bonitos e chamativos, tanto que Camus realmente pensou em se levantar e ir analisar o animal mais de perto, assim como os mais interessados estavam fazendo. Porém, ele tinha aquele ar de totalmente submisso e bem treinador. Seu inconsciente lhe alertava que não sentiria o mesmo prazer que estava acostumado com ele.

Observou mais um pouco, até que viu uma discussão um pouco mais calorosa entre os interessados no leilão. Um deles, ele não foi capaz de reconhecer. Outro, pelo contrario, foi fácil para Camus reconhecer mesmo que ele estivesse usando a máscara preta. Alejandro D'Angelo. Alejandro era um italiano um tanto cabeça quente que Camus havia conhecido há alguns anos, sendo que ele havia sido o responsável pela entrada do italiano no Clube Olympus. Ele tinha os cabelos desgrenhados em um tom castanho desbotado, os olhos eram azuis índigos e a pele bronzeada.

Camus tinha uma teoria infalível: 'todos nós temos um mestre ou um pet dentro de nós'. No momento em que conhecera o canceriano, Camus teve a certeza de que ele era um mestre nato, apenas não havia sido apresentado a esse seu lado ainda. Tal certeza aumentou ainda mais ao ter uma pequena conversa com ele.

Não demorou muito e Camus viu Alejandro pegar a corrente da coleira do pet e puxá-lo de uma forma um pouco violenta. Ao que parecia, o italiano havia comprado o garoto.

Alejandro andou até onde Camus estava sentado, sentando-se na poltrona de veludo vermelho vago ao lado do francês.

- Bando de _vigliacchi_. Borraram-se todos quando falei que ia arrancar as bolas deles fora. _Credi_ Camus? – indagou o italiano, parecendo realmente irritado com o fato.

- Você não pode culpa-los. Conhecendo você, sei que faria dessa ameaça uma realidade muito dolorosa – riu Camus, não conseguindo deixar de achar divertido a indignação do canceriano.

Alejandro gargalhou ao escutar aquilo. Sim, ele faria aquilo com toda a certeza.

O italiano ergueu os olhos para o pet que havia acabado de comprar: Shun Yukimi. O garoto havia lhe chamado à atenção no momento em que foi trazido pelos responsáveis do leilão. Não costumava ter pets com aparência jovem demais, ou muito delicados. Porém, não havia conseguido conter a própria compulsão ao ver o olhar esmeralda inocente.

- Senta – mandou, puxando a corrente da coleira com um pouco de força, forçando-o a dobrar os joelhos e cair no chão a sua frente.

Shun não soltou nem mesmo um resmungo de protesto, apenas de ajeitou sentado sobre os joelhos ao lado da poltrona do italiano. Ele ainda estava com o coração acelerado, desde o momento em que o homem mais velho se aproximou para examiná-lo. Agora, estava mais do que ansioso para servir seu mestre. Porém, nem mesmo sua felicidade naquele momento, conseguia fazê-lo esquecer do selvagem que havia descoberto na sala de espera.

Ao mesmo tempo em que estava irritado pelo loiro ter se infiltrado entre os pets do leilão, não conseguia deixar de se preocupar com o que aconteceria com ele, caso fosse descoberto. Caso fosse descoberto? Shun tinha certeza absoluta, de que ele seria descoberto no momento em que o mestre que o comprasse quisesse usá-lo.

- Agora, senhoras e senhores. Iremos leiloar o último animal de estimação – anunciou o responsável pelo leilão.

Shun arregalou os olhos e ergueu a cabeça nervoso, olhando para o palco do leilão. Andando de maneira quase robótica, sendo guiado por um dos seguranças e sendo feito sentar no puff, ele viu Milo adentrar o salão.

O grego estava rígido. O medo de ser descoberto batendo descontroladamente em seu peito. Sentou-se reto no puff e não teve coragem de olhar para as pessoas que estavam espalhadas pelo salão. O receio de que algum deles descobrisse que não era um pet treinado, assim como Shun havia feito, o impedia de encarar a sua frente.

- Infelizmente, parece que esse animal é um pouco descuidado e acabou perdendo seu CR – comentou o responsável pelo leilão, fazendo com que muitos rissem. – Por tanto, só poderei oferecer-lhes as informações mais básicas. Milo Rokos, vinte e quatro anos, nascido aqui mesmo no país dos muitos deuses. Iniciarmos o lance com o valor de 1,2 milhões. Interessados, podem vir analisar o animal.

Milo quase gritou ao escutar aquilo. Não apenas pelo valor absurdo – apesar de que saber que estavam dando tanto dinheiro por ele ajudava a aumentar seu ego –, porém o que mais lhe assustou foi o fato de que as pessoas do salão se aproximariam para analisá-lo.

Alejandro arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver o animal sentado nervoso no puff.

- _Caspita_. Até parece que ele não foi treinado. Olha como o _bug _está nervosinho – comentou o italiano, olhando para o ruivo ao seu lado, porém se calou rapidamente ao ver o brilho no olhar de Camus.

Era quase como se os olhos do francês houvesse se tornado chamas azuis escuras, tamanha a intensidade que encarava o loiro. Com um movimento ágil e gracioso, se levantou da poltrona em que estava sentado, andando na direção do grego. Camus não havia sido o único. Outros dez sócios – homens e mulheres – fizeram o mesmo e já cercava o Milo quando Camus se aproximou.

Estranhamente, assim que teve sua presença notada, os demais mestres se afastaram, lhe dando passagem. Não era para menos. Camus era um veterano do clube, muitos ali, foram seus alunos na arte de se tornar o dono de outro ser humano. Para muitos, ele era como um pai que havia lhe indicado o caminho certo para seguirem, o caminho que lhe traria felicidade.

Milo se forçava a manter a cabeça baixa, com medo que qualquer expressão que fizesse o denunciasse. Porém, o movimento a seguir o tomou completamente de surpresa. Com uma agilidade invejável, Camus agarrou a corrente da coleira e a puxou, forçando o loiro a erguer a cabeça e encará-lo nos olhos.

Azuis escuros encarando azuis claros.

Milo prendeu a respiração. Era _ele_! O homem que deveria seguir. Era Camus Le Blanc! De todas as pessoas, ele jamais pensou que veria justamente aquele homem ali, analisando-o.

- "_Droga... O que eu faço?!_"

Não conseguia pensar em nada. Seu cérebro estava travado. Tanto que acabou pulando de medo, ao sentir o ruivo deslizar suavemente o dedo longo pela linha de seu rosto. Sua atitude causou estranheza nos demais, mas nenhuma palavra foi dita. Camus largou a corrente e se afastou um pouco, causando um alivio em Milo.

- "_Ele desistiu. Obrigado meu Zeus!_"

- Ofereço 8,4 milhões de euros – declarou Camus, sua voz pesando por todo o salão.

Milo quase gritou, apenas não o fez, pois o susto havia sido tanto que sua voz havia desaparecido. Todos os olhos estavam presos em Camus, que encarava o responsável pelo leilão com firmeza, até mesmo certo grau de frieza em seu olhar.

- Senhor Le Blanc, o lance mínimo é de apenas 1,2 milhões. O valor que o senhor está oferecendo é sete vezes o valor...

- Apenas estou oferecendo a quantia que julgo ser a correta. Algum problema? – o olhar de Camus fez com que o homem encolhesse visivelmente.

- Certamente não... Há alguém que oferece mais? – perguntou, lançando um olhar pelo salão.

Alejandro riu em seu lugar. Mesmo que houvesse alguém que estivesse interessado e pudesse oferecer mais, ele duvidava muito que isso fosse feito. Ninguém ali enfrentaria Camus, alguns por respeito outros ou receio.

- Nesse caso... Vendido para Camus Le Blanc por 8,4 milhões de euros – anunciou, batendo o martelo de madeira.

Camus lançou um olhar para Milo e sorriu. Um sorriso repleto de malicia, que fez com que o loiro se encolhesse. Mais uma vez, com menos gentileza ainda do que da primeira vez, Camus agarrou a corrente e puxou-o com força, forçando-o a se levantar e quase o fazendo cair no chão.

- Envie um cobrador para o meu escritório amanhã, no final da tarde. Ah, e solicito a sala D6 para o resto da noite – falou em um tom de voz calmo, mas que não deixava qualquer abertura para discussões.

- Como desejar – respondeu o homem, fazendo sinal a um dos seguranças que mais do que de pressa conduziu Camus para fora do salão.

Enquanto era arrastado, Milo sentiu os olhares de todos sobre ele. Se já estava com medo antes, agora estava apavorado. Havia sido comprado com mais de oito milhões de euros! Mesmo que depois que fosse descoberto e pudesse tentar negociar, dizendo que devolveria esse valor... Seria impossível! Seu trabalho era por conta e nunca cobrara mais do que dois mil euros. Ele jamais seria capaz de pagar todo aquele dinheiro, nem mesmo acreditava poder haver alguém capaz de fazê-lo, mas ao que parecia Camus Le Blanc era mais do que capaz.

Parou de pensar quando chegaram em frente a uma porta de madeira pesada preta, com uma plaquinha de platina, onde estava gravado 'D6'. O segurança entregou a chave da porta e saiu, deixando-os sozinhos. Milo quase se agarrou ao homem e implorou para ser salvo, pois não sabia o que esperar. A única coisa próxima aquele estilo de vida que já havia feito, fora amarrar sua parceira na cama com o lençol. Ele jamais havia feito nada daquilo, não sabia o que esperar.

O som da tranca da porta sendo aberta soou incrivelmente alto ao seus ouvido, assim como o leve ruído que a madeira pesava fazia ao ser aperta. Camus entrou e puxou Milo pela coleira, forçando-o a entrar também. Assim que seus olhos claros se depararam com o interior da sala, o grego não soube realmente explicar como não havia tido um infarto ali mesmo.

Era uma sala ampla, provavelmente uns trinta metros quadrados, talvez mais. As paredes eram feitas de pedra granítica, trazendo a sensação de que se encontrava em um calabouço de um castelo medieval. Cobrindo as paredes, havia todo o tipo de chicotes, bengalas, palmatorias e varas. Pela sala, havia várias comadas e alguns armários de mogno escuro, entalhas em um estilo medieval, uma delas – para a surpresa e até mesmo confusão de Milo – dispunha de um aparelho de micro-ondas preto. Presos ao teto e a parede, havia grilhões de ferro. Os demais móveis, eram uma espécie de mesa de madeira em forma de 'x', que possuía algemas de couro nas quatro extremidades, uma cadeira de couro preto que poderia lembrar a de um barbeiro, porém havia as mesmas algemas de couro e o apoio os pés era muito separado, o que faria a pessoa que se sentasse ficar com as pernas muito afastadas.

Milo engoliu em seco. Já pronto para fugir daquele lugar, porém um novo som vindo da porta lhe atraiu, assim que se virou, percebeu que Camus havia trancado a sala. Não havia como fugir.

- Olha cara... Eu sei que isso pode te deixar irritado, mas eu não sou um 'bichinho' do leilão, sabe? – falou sorrindo nervoso. A ideia de morrer sendo espanco pelo seguranças era muito mais atrativa do que as coisas que sua cabeça não ousava imaginar, que poderiam acontecer naquela sala.

- Eu sei perfeitamente que você é um selvagem, Milo – respondeu Camus com um sorriso de pura malicia em seus lábios, enquanto os olhos gélidos observavam com calma inumana o grego a sua frente. – Tenho olhos treinados. Olhos _muito_ bem treinados. Posso reconhecer um animal que recebeu treinamento, de um que jamais havia escutado a palavra enema.

Milo encarou o ruivo surpreso. Não, surpreso era pouco. Como ele poderia tê-lo comprado, ainda mais por um preço tão absurdo como o havia feito, se sabia que não era um bichinho do leilão?! E... O que era enema?

- Não sei como você conseguiu entrar no leilão, assim como também não sei o porquê o fez – sua voz era calma, enquanto andava pela sala, seus dedos longos escorrendo pela superfícies de madeira, até chegar em um armário próximo ao forno de micro-ondas. – Se você for capaz de me reembolsar o valor que eu paguei, mais juros e uma adição por transtornos. Se for capaz de fazê-lo até amanhã, então posso tirá-lo daqui sem quaisquer danos. O valor seria próximo a 30,6 milhões de euro. Caso não possa me reembolsar, você pertence a mim e eu vou treiná-lo de forma lenta e precisa.

Milo sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem. Como... Como ele poderia pagar aquela quantia absurda?! Nem se trabalhasse o resto da vida seria capaz de juntar todo aquele dinheiro. Olhou para Camus. O francês não era muito mais alto do que ele e nem parecia ser muito mais forte. Talvez, se fosse rápido, poderia roubar a chave da porta e sair correndo. Sim, esse era um ótimo plano.

O mais rápido e silenciosamente que pode, agarrou uma das bengalas pendurada na parede e avançou contra o ruivo, pronto para lhe acertar na cabeça. No entanto, o francês se virou a tempo, apartando a haste de madeira com a mão esquerda, enquanto usava a direita para segurar Milo pela coleira e puxá-lo em sua direção, lhe aplicando uma forte e precisa joelhado na boca do estomago.

O escorpiano ficou sem ar, caindo no chão de joelhos. Seus braços envolvendo o próprio corpo, enquanto tentava respirar novamente.

Camus exibiu um sorriso maldoso, quando tomava em mãos a bengala de madeira. Esse era um dos motivos de adorar os selvagens. Eles sempre lutavam. Sempre resistiam. Era incrivelmente divertido torná-los mansos e obedientes.

- Pela sua atitude... Creio que é impossível conseguir me reembolsar, não é mesmo? – era uma pergunta figurativa. Não era necessário uma resposta. Abaixou-se e tomou a corrente da coleira, puxando-a para cima e forçando o rosto do loiro a se levantar. – Nesse caso, devemos iniciar o treino, não é mesmo?

_**Continua no Próximo Capítulo...**_

* * *

**_Gente... Alguém além de mim ficou em folego? :o_**

**_Caraca, acho que exagerei um pouco... mas confesso que estou bem ansiosa para escrever o capítulo três xD_**

**_Bem... Já vimos que o Milinho não conseguiu escapar e nem vai conseguir fugir do nosso ruivo rsrsr... Ah, aqueles que ficaram curiosos sobre o Shun e o Alejandro (MDM), eu vou fazer outra fic paralela a essa, para contar a história desse casal, pois essa fic é exclusiva poison and ice._**

**_Milhões de beijos aqueles que comentaram, pois me incentivaram muito a postar essa capítulo =D E é por vocês que eu estou fazendo pesquisas nada puras para essa fic... xD_**

**_Beijinhos para todos e até a próxima õ/_**


	3. Chapter 3

**OVERMASTERING**

**Título: **Overmastering

**Autora: **Star Ice

**Categoria: **Saint Seiya

**Casal: **Camus e Milo

**Sinopse: **Milo Rokos é um detetive que trabalha principalmente desmascarar traições a pedido de muitas mulheres. Enquanto ele investigava o belo francês, Camus Le Blanc, Milo acaba em uma situação que ele jamais pode imaginar que se encontraria. Todos seus conceitos desmoronam quando ele, involuntariamente participa de um leilão no seleto Clube Olympus. Agora que está preso a esse mundo, será ele capaz de se libertar? Ou sucumbirá diante daqueles sentimentos inexplicáveis?

**Notas: **Saint Seiya não me pertence. Essa fanfic possui conteúdo homoerótico e cenas BDSM. Caso se sinta ofendido por esse conteúdo, por favor, saia dessa página.

* * *

**Capítulo III**

Quase uma hora depois, Camus finalmente havia conseguido acorrentar Milo na mesa em forma de 'x', ajustando as algemas para que, mesmo preso, fosse possível movê-lo. Obviamente, não havia sido uma tarefa fácil. O grego era um verdadeiro leão selvagem, que não aceitava ordens de bom grado. Havia sido necessário usar a força para conseguir amarrá-lo a mesa. O preço disso havia sido alguns hematomas que eram vistos pelo corpo do loiro.

Camus suspirou um pouco ofegante. Havia também gastado uma boa energia lutando contra a resistência do loiro, tanto que estava suado e o smoking preto já começava a sufocá-lo. Desfez o nó da gravata, retirando o casado, abrindo o colete e o retirando junto, para então abrir os três primeiros botões da camisa branca. Colocou o colete e o casaco sobre a cadeira de couro. Remangou as mangas da camisa e voltou a olhar com deleite para o grego imobilizado na mesa.

- Seu maníaco sádico! Me desamará! – gritou Milo, que tentava puxar os braços e pernas com toda a sua força, em uma tentativa falha de se soltar.

A resposta do ruivo foi um sorriso enviesado. Milo era realmente ingênuo se pensava que gritos e xingamentos o fariam soltá-lo. Talvez bom comportamento e obediência, mas mesmo assim, Camus não era um novato para não saber que não deveria soltar um selvagem durante as primeiras horas de domesticação. Ele sabia que muitos mestres tomavam aquele tipo de situação, a domesticação de selvagens – estressantes e desestimulantes –, mas para Camus aquilo incrivelmente prazeroso.

Os olhos índigos observavam com um prazer quase descomunal, a forma com que Milo gritava e xingava, puxando os braços e pernas em uma tentativa inútil de se libertar. As marcas decorrentes da luta cobriam boa parte do peito bem formado, os cabelos loiros desgrenhados e os olhos azuis claros que brilhavam em raiva. Será que havia uma visão melhor? Camus duvidava.

Ignorando os gritos e insultos do loiro, andando até um dos armários de madeira escura, retirando de lá uma caixa de veludo negro. De dentro da caixa, ele retirou uma navalha que lembrava as usadas por barbeiros. Assim que detectou o brilho do objeto, Milo sentiu o corpo gelar. O que aquele francês sádico e pervertido pretendia fazer com aquilo?!

Lentamente, Camus se aproximou de onde o grego estava, a navalha brilhando em sua mão direita. Parou ao lado da mesa, encostando o lado sem corte da lâmina sobre o peito do loiro. A respiração de Milo travou ao sentir o frio do metal contra sua pele. Não teve coragem de se mover, com medo de que o menor movimento poderia acabar se ferindo com isso. Medo aumentou ao senti-la escorrer por seu corpo, até chegar a sua virilha. Quando Camus pressionou a lâmina contra a pélvis do loiro, Milo ficou rígido de medo.

- Vamos arrancar isso fora? – indagou o ruivo, sua voz calma e sensual.

- O quê... AAHH!

Milo não conseguiu conter o grito de susto. Com um movimento rápido e preciso, o ruivo havia rasgado a fina tanga preta que o loiro usava. Com um puxão, Camus arrancou o pedaço de tecido e jogou-o no chão. Seu sorriso aumentou incrivelmente ao ver a ereção proeminente do loiro. Ao que parecia, a adrenalina do momento havia tido um ótimo efeito no grego.

- Ao que parece, você não é imune a isso – a voz do aquariano soou maliciosa, enquanto cutucava a ereção do loiro com a lâmina da navalha.

Ao invés de responder de forma mal-educada, como pretendia, oque deixou os lábios do loiro foi um gemido que misturava o medo e a excitação. Ele nunca havia sentido aquilo. Uma excitação tão próxima ao medo, parecia que todo o seu sangue pulsava mais rápido dentro de seu corpo. Camus afastou a navalha, fazendo com que um alívio percorresse o corpo do loiro.

- Infelizmente, ainda não é hora de brincar – lamentou-se, voltando a se virar e voltar até o armário, guardando a navalha no lugar.

O fato de Camus ter 'poupado' seu 'amiguinho' foi um alívio imenso para Milo, porém ele não conseguiu deixar de sentir certa frustração. O ruivo o provocava, para depois, simplesmente, deixa-lo? Quando como se ele não fosse nada. Era de se esperar que um pervertido sádico atacasse, não é mesmo?

O inconfundível som de um forno de micro-ondas sendo ligado, fez com que Milo parasse de pensar e olhasse para o ruivo.

- O que você está fazendo? – indagou, porém estava com medo da resposta que fosse obter do aquariano.

- Apenas preparando as coisas que preciso para te limpar.

- Limpar...?

- Não há como brincar com você, do jeito como está seu corpo – a resposta soou calma e impassível, no mesmo momento em que o forno apitou.

Camus se virou mais uma vez na direção da mesa, revelando um pote cilíndrico preto em suas mãos, fa onde desprendia um vapor, indicando que seu conteúdo era quente. O ruivo pegou um palito de madeira, mexendo no conteúdo do pote, para depois mexer no conteúdo e erguê-lo, revelando um líquido dourado e espeço, que para Milo lembrava muito o mel.

- Não precisa se preocupar. Essa é antialérgica – comentou, parando ao lado da mesa, enquanto pegava uma quantidade generosa do líquido expeço e passava na região abaixo do umbigo do grego.

Milo gritou. Aquilo era cera quente!

Sem se importar com o grito do loiro, Camus continuou sua tarefa de passar a ceira, cobrindo toda a área abdominal. Poucos instantes após passá-la, a cera tornou-se solida e o francês pode puxá-la. Quando o ruivo a puxou, Milo gritou ainda mais alto, seu corpo todo se retesando contra aquela sensação. Seus olhos azuis encaravam em revolta o ruivo, que jogava o pedaço de cera fria – com vários pelos loiros – em uma pequena lata de lixo ao lado da mesa.

- Porra... Você tem que fazer essa merda?! – rosnou, ainda com a respiração pesada da dor que sentira, enquanto fuzilava o francês.

- Prefiro os meus bichinhos lisinhos como _adorables bébés_ – terminou a frase em um fluente francês, o que fez com que Milo sentisse um frio lhe percorrer a espinha.

Desde quando ele estremecia com aquele tipo de sotaque francês de quinta? Indagou-se não acreditando. Já havia saído com pessoas que tentavam soar mais sensual, usando a linguagem francesa, mas isso jamais havia surtido efeito em si... Então... Como? A ereção que havia perdido no momento em que sentira a cera quente, agora começava a retornar timidamente. Camus sorriu malicioso ao ver a ereção do loiro voltando aos poucos.

- Ao que parece, _mon jouet_ gosta quando falo em francês – provocou, segurando sem qualquer pudor o falo semiereto do loiro, apertando-o com um pouco de forma.

Não foi uma resposta coerente que deixou os lábios de Milo naquele momento, mas o som de um gemido estrangulado. Camus riu maldoso, soltando a ereção de Milo, apenas deixando-o ainda mais frustrado. Não, ainda não estava na hora de se divertir, pensou Camus, voltando a pegar o pote com a cera ainda quente.

Assim que viu o ruivo voltar a pegar o pote, Milo tremeu. Aquilo de novo não! Abriu a boca para protestar, mas não havia sido rápido o bastante, Camus voltou a passar o liquido quente em seu corpo, agora em áreas menores, para então puxá-lo com força. Esse processo durou o que pareceu uma eternidade para o loiro, que por mais que gritasse e dissesse para o ruivo parar, era prontamente ignorado. Até mesmo sua virilha e a região genitália de seu corpo foram expostas a 'crueldade' da cera.

Camus terminou com a parte da frente do corpo do grego, para então forçá-lo a se virar. Uma tarefa que havia sido incrivelmente fácil, já que o grego estava sem forças de tanto gritar. Com calma, repetiu o mesmo processo na parte de trás do corpo do loiro, até deixá-lo completamente livre de qualquer pelo.

Assim que terminou todo o processo, sorriu e encarrou a pele vermelha do loiro. Mais especificamente, a bunda do grego. Um arrepio lhe percorreu a espinha ao imaginar como seria treinar aquele lugar... Lentamente... Apreciando cada segundo... Camus nunca havia ficado tão ansioso por algo, mas ele estava realmente ansioso naquele instante. Estava a ponto de começar a 'brincar' com seu bichinho, sem nem ao menos terminar todo o processo inicial.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Não, ele não era um novato que não conseguia controlar sua própria excitação. Ele era um mestre experiente, não se deixaria controlar pela excitação inicial daquele momento.

Já mais controlado, Camus se aproximou do moreno, erguendo a mão e acariciando os cabelos dourados. O carinho inesperado fez com que o grego abrisse os olhos surpreso, encarando o ruivo com descrença e desconfiança naquele toque.

- Vou perguntar uma vez: você vai ser bonzinho e me obedecer, ou vou ter de terminar isso com você preso à mesa? – indagou calmo, porém sua voz estava mais forte e profunda do que antes. Ele estava realmente tenso e excitado demais, muito mais do que era normal.

Milo não respondeu prontamente. Ele, realmente, tinha alguma escolha? Se dissesse que não e continuasse a lutar contra, o ruivo simplesmente ignoraria sua vontade e continuaria a fazer tudo o que queria. Provavelmente, faria as coisas da pior maneira possível e Milo realmente não queria pensar no que poderia acontecer. A depilação já havia sido realmente horrível demais em seu ponto de vista. No fundo, por mais que odiasse a ideia, ele sabia que se obedece seria melhor.

- Se eu for 'bonzinho', você vai me soltar daqui? – rosnou em responsa, sem conseguir conter o sarcasmo de sua voz.

- Sim, afinal, o passo seguinte será muito mais simples se você estiver solto – afirmou Camus calmo. Ele sabia que o loiro cederia e o obedeceria, mesmo que fosse por apenas alguns momentos, mas era justamente esse pequeno tempo que ele precisava para o passo seguinte, afinal, depois que começasse, seria impossível para Milo fugir sem acabar tudo em uma grande bagunça. – Apesar de que não preciso soltá-lo para o que farei. Caso queira continuar lutando, eu apenas preferia não sujar essa sala.

Milo sentiu um frio lhe percorrer a espinha. O que aquele sádico ruivo estava pensando em fazer agora? Não poderia ser pior do que a depilação com cera quente... Ou poderia?

Camus deu um meio sorriso ao ver o olhar claramente assustado do loiro. Selvagens, muitas vezes, se assustavam facilmente com os passos iniciais. Muitos tinham o conceito de que aquele estilo de vida era apenas um impondo a dor no outro, para satisfazer algum tipo de prazer demoníaco.

- Não precisa se preocupar, o que farei não vai te causar nenhum tipo de dor – afirmou , olhando para o loiro sem esconder seu divertimento.

- Hunf... Se eu disser 'não' você vai fazer o que quiser e não vai me tirar daqui. Se eu falar 'sim' você ainda vai fazer o que quiser... Isso não é realmente uma negociação, ruivo – rosnou irritado.

Milo não conseguia esconder a própria frustração. Ele ainda não conseguia entender como Camus o havia prendido facilmente e parecia ter todo o controle sobre ele. Se havia algum momento em que Milo se arrependia por não ter ouvido sua mãe, que insistira para ele ir à faculdade de medicina, esse era o momento. Se ele houvesse se tornado um médico, como sua mãe queria, não estaria presa aquela maldita mesa nas mãos de um francês maníaco e sádico.

Camus deu um sorriso malicioso, enquanto seus olhos brilhavam com tudo que havia planejado para aquele pequeno 'treino'. O loiro não tinha, realmente, muita escolha. A única e verdadeira escolha que ele tinha era tornar as coisas mais fácies ou mais difíceis.

- Então? – indagou Camus, os olhos índigos estavam brilhando de diversão e prazer.

Milo bufou.

- É só não usar os chicotes e as varas que eu fico quieto – rosnou baixinho. Mesmo dizendo aquilo, ele sabia que não possuía muita moral para fazer exigências naquele instante.

Camus não respondeu, apenas deu um meio sorriso e desamarrou o loiro. Assim que se viu livre, Milo sentou-se na borda da mesa, massageando os pulsos que estavam com uma marca vermelha. As algemas de couro poderiam evitar causar ferimentos, mas devido ao fato de ter puxado e se contorcido durante a cena com a cera quente, seus pulsos – assim como seus tornozelos – estavam marcados pelas algemas.

- A coisa com a cera era realmente necessária? Aquilo doeu sabia? – indagou irritado, olhando para o ruivo que havia se virado e ido de encontro a outro armário.

- Só até você se acostumar, depois não passa de um pequeno incomodo – afirmou Camus em um tom sério. Ele não estava dando a desculpa da 'picadinha de mosquito', aquilo era realmente verdade, afinal, ele próprio fazia depilação corporal em um dos salões do clube Olympus.

- E o que você vai fazer agora? Me torturar com uma pena? – zombou, tentando esconder o quão nervoso estava. Milo não conseguia se controlar. Ele estava realmente nervoso sobre tudo aquilo e o fato de não fazer a menor ideia do que poderia acontecer a partir de agora, só ajudava a piorar seu estado.

- Enema – respondeu com um meio sorriso, ainda sem se virar na direção do loiro.

Enema? Já era a segunda vez que escutava essa palavra estranha. Por todos os deuses do Olimpo, o que seria exatamente isso?

Com um meio sorriso malicioso Camus se virou para o loiro novamente, revelando o item que havia pegado de dentro dos armários. Milo olhou para o item sem conseguir entender para o que serviriam. Tudo o que Camus segurava era uma espécie de sugador, como os usados em bebês para impedir que estes ficassem com o nariz entupido. Porém, este era maior tanto que a parte de borracha azul escuro era do sugador era do tamanho próximo ao de uma bola basebol, enquanto a ponte de plástico transparente deveria ter em torno de cinco centímetros de comprimento e, provavelmente, um e meio de extensão.

- O que é isso...? – indagou curioso, porém sem conseguir deixar de sentir um frio na espinha. O que aconteceria com ele agora?

- Uma seringa para enema. Agora, fique de costas e se apoie na mesa – coordenou o ruivo, seus olhos com um brilho misterioso.

Milo olhou para a tal seringa, para depois erguer os olhos azuis confusos para o aquariano. Seu cérebro processando lentamente a frase e o 'comando' que havia sido lhe dado. Quando finalmente compreendeu as palavras do francês, seus olhos se arregalaram e toda a cor fugiu de seu rosto.

- O... O que é exatamente... Um enema...? – murmurou com receio, a ideia de fugir dali, pouco se importando com as consequências estava ainda mais atraente do que antes.

Camus apenas sorriu. Um sorriso de pura malícia e sensualidade, enquanto se aproximava lentamente do loiro. Ah... Aquilo seria divertido.

~~{::Overmastering::}~~

O salão principal do clube Olympus estava animado, na verdade, um pouco mais animado do que o habitual. Isso se devia ao fato do recente leilão de animais. Mestres exibiam seus pets recém-adquiridos, mostrando o nível do 'item' pelo qual haviam pagado uma pequena fortuna. Andando em meio ao salão observando tudo ao seu redor, com uma postura e graça magistral que causaria inveja até mesmo ao mais bem treinado pet, se encontrava Shaka Navon.

Shaka era um magnifico exemplar, que atraía os olhares até mesmo daqueles que prezavam muito seus pets. Sua pele clara imaculada e o físico bem delineado totalmente exposto, exceto pela pequena cueca preta. Os longos e sedosos cabelos dourados, que escorriam por suas costas até abaixo da coxa. Os olhos azuis safiras que algumas vezes pareciam ser capazes de hipnotizar quem estava a sua volta. A coleira de couro negro presa em seu pescoço, enquanto a corrente de ferro estava solta, sem ter ninguém detendo-o.

Diferente de muitos ali, Shaka era um pet que possuíra um único dono em toda a sua vida como um animal. Seu mestre também havia sido seu treinador, aquele que lhe ensinará a ser o que era. Isso havia sido há quase seis anos. Na época, os dois eram apenas universitários, porém agora seu mestre era o dono do clube, o que lhe permitia a pequena 'liberdade' para andar sozinho pelo salão. Apesar de que esse motivo também se devia ao 'trabalho' que desempenhava ali: ter a certeza de que tudo estava bem.

- _Ma_ se não é o bichinho do carneiro! – exclamou uma voz que Shaka bem conhecia.

Os olhos do loiro se viraram, apenas para confirmar que a pessoa que se aproximava era Alejandro D'Angelo. O italiano era um bom amigo de seu mestre, porém Shaka não conseguia realmente simpatizar com a personalidade do mesmo. Apenas o respeitava como um mestre amigo do seu mestre.

- Boa noite senhor D'Angelo. Ao que vejo, o senhor adquiriu _outro_ animal – comentou lançando um olhar para o pet que estava um passo atrás de Alejandro, reconhecendo-o quase que de imediato.

O clube não era apenas um lugar para expor animais, ou adquirir os acessórios. O clube era o responsável direto pelo treinamento de cada animal e Shaka, ele era o responsável por fiscalizar os treinos, para que não fosse cometido nenhum tipo de excesso. Por esse motivo, ele era capaz de reconhecer o jovem de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes brilhantes.

- Bem, _io_ posso _molto bene_ trocar de animal. Algo contra isso? – indagou o Alejandro, lançando um olhar de desafio ao loiro, esperando que o mesmo rebatesse suas palavras.

- O senhor está em seu direito de fazê-lo, enquanto puder sustentá-los, não há o que se dizer – afirmou Shaka, sabendo que aquela resposta desagradaria o canceriano.

Desde que se conheceram, por intermédio de seu dono, Alejandro fazia quase que de tudo para que Shaka 'perdesse a pose'. Porém, nada que o moreno fazia surtia o efeito desejado. Até hoje, o único que conseguirá fazê-lo 'perder a pose', havia sido unicamente seu mestre. Isso era algo que Shaka se orgulhava muito.

- _Ma_ _io_ também não fui o único. Até o Camus comprou um dessa vez – comentou Alejandro com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. – Tinha que _vedere_ o pobre. Tava se tremendo todo quando o Camus o comprou.

Shaka estava ignorando cada palavra do italiano, porém passou a prestar atenção redobrada quando escutou a última frase.

- Tremendo? – indagou, seus olhos azuis brilhando de curiosidade.

- _Si_. Até parecia que ia ter _un _ataque a qualquer segundo. Sinceramente, o que vocês estão ensinando? O coitado mais parecia um... – Alejandro não terminou a frase, percebendo o que ia falar e arregalando os olhos em seguida.

Toda a cor pareceu sumir do rosto de Shaka. Ah não! Gritou em pensando, já sabendo exatamente o que havia acontecido. Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos e contando até dez.

- "_Por que, de todos os mestres presentes hoje, tinha que ser justamente com o senhor Le Blanc_?" – pensou, não acreditando. De todos os sócios, aquele que seu mestre mais presava era Camus Le Blanc, seu mentor e amigo. – Vou falar com meu mestre imediatamente.

Shaka mal havia dito essas palavras, antes de se virar e sair do salão.

* * *

_**Oiii gente õ/**_

_**Desculpem ter demorado um pouco mais com esse capítulo. É que foi realmente difícil para mim descrever a cena de preparação (sim, a cena que fiz do Camus e do Milo é baseada na minha pesquisa u.u). Reescrevi elas umas quinze vezes e no final não consegui ter coragem de fazer a parte do enema... _ **_

_**Bem, a boa notícia é que eu já estouo esquematizando as duas fanfics interligadas a Overmastering! o/ A que contará exclusivamente a história de Alejandro (MDM) e Shun: Poison of the Soul. E a que contará a história (também exclusivamente) de Mu e Shaka: Flames in the Wind. Assim que estiverem esquematizadas, vou postá-las =D**_

_**Muito obrigadinha aqueles que comentaram ^^ São vocês que me motivam a postar sabiam? =)**_

_**Bilhões de beijinhos e até a próxima gente õ/**_


End file.
